Snatched: POV from Astrid
by Transformers 0
Summary: The story is up, just like I promised. It's basically combining my "Snatched" one-shots that were from Astrid's POV into a story. Based on the "Snatched" alternate-universe story by starstruckdreamer1.
1. Taken

**Sorry for taking so long to post up the story that I promised, my fellow readers!**

**This story takes place in an alternate universe story called **_**Snatched**_**. The story is by starstruckdreamer1 and it explores a universe where Astrid was kidnapped as a toddler by Cloudjumper.**

_**Snatched**_** is a very good story to read and I highly recommend it. The author (I repeat) is starstruckdreamer1.**

* * *

**Snatched: POV from Astrid**

**Taken**

4-year-old Astrid Hofferson was settling down in her little bed. It took some time for her parents to calm her down, but eventually they succeeded. The toddler was extremely excited. In a week, she would be turning 5 and her mother promised her a special gift. Astrid wondered exactly what the special gift would be. As her mind wandered, she found herself getting sleepier. Her bedsheets were snug, and her cotton cream-coloured night-tunic and night-skirt kept her warm. In a short while, she fell asleep.

* * *

Astrid woke up to scorching heat and a bloody red light. The house was on fire. The poor little girl screamed and scrambled to her bedroom window. The cause of all this was a dragon raid! Those nasty beasts were stealing everything again! Astrid couldn't get out – her bedroom was on the second floor of the house.

"Help! Help!" the little girl cried out. A few villagers heard the screaming and looked in panic to the source of the voice.

"Quick! Someone please help her!" another voice cried out. It was that of 5-year-old Hiccup, the son of Chief Stoick the Vast. Hiccup was worried sick for his best friend. He picked up a bucket filled with water and ran over to the burning house. A few more villagers tried to help.

But it was all in vain, for a Stormcutter dragon swooped down and ploughed through the roof of the house. Astrid screamed and backed away from the dangerous, fearsome creature. But escape was futile, and the monstrous beast picked up the little girl in his talons and swooped outside. Astrid screamed, and on the ground her parents went from stricken to desperate.

"Help! Our daughter!" the father yelled, grabbing a bola and hurling it at the dragon. But with seemingly honed reflexes, it dodged the bola effortlessly.

"No!" the mother screamed. The dragon seemed to be wanting to land, but the villagers rushed forward, forcing it back into the sky.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" cried Astrid, scared tears pouring out from her blue eyes. She screamed and screamed as the Stormcutter flew further away from Berk.

* * *

"Put me down! I want to go home!" she pleaded tearfully. But the dragon only kept on flying.

Soon, the young toddler realized that she was doomed. With all of her hopes crushed, she wept quietly, with a little hiccup escaping from her mouth every so often.

She remembered her best friend Hiccup.

She remembered her parents.

She longed to be with them again.

But there was no going back.

She could never see them again.

She could never be with them ever again.

Astrid sobbed harder, but after a while the late night took its toll on her.

Eventually the 4-year-old girl drifted off into a troubled, uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry for the wait! Please forgive me! And please review!**


	2. Awake in a New World

**Awake in a New World**

4-year-old Astrid slowly opened her eyes. She felt dreary all over. Dangling by a dragon's claws isn't the most comfortable way of going to sleep. And waking up in a dragon's nest – in the middle of a cave – isn't exactly the smoothest way to wake up either.

And speaking of dragons…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Once the poor youngling had completely gained consciousness, she realized that a Deadly Nadder was staring her straight in the eye. Her mother – oh, how she missed her mother – had told her that Deadly Nadders were _very_ lethal. The dark purple and yellow colour patterns didn't help matters either.

Astrid scrambled out of the nest, desperate for a hiding spot. Her feet were bare (she was dressed up in her bedtime attire, after all) and the stone floor felt cold and hard. The Deadly Nadder stomped behind her, making her panic even more. She spotted a bed and struggled frantically to get up on it.

Behind her, the Deadly Nadder cocked its head and chirped in confusion. But poor Astrid still felt terrified.

"Please don't eat me!" she begged, tears now crawling down her face. A screech and a roar came from outside the cave and in came the dragon that kidnapped her, with a human by its side. The human (a woman, to be precise) rushed over and tried to soothe her.

"It's alright, it's alright dear," the woman said gently.

"Make them go away! Make them go away!" Astrid pleaded, digging further underneath the covers.

"Cloudjumper, you wouldn't mind hiding for a bit now, would you?" the woman turned to the Stormcutter, who rolled his eyes and backed away into the darkness. But the yellow and purple Nadder returned, scaring Astrid even more and making her cry harder.

"Firefly! What are you doing?" the woman whispered harshly to the Nadder, but the dragon just clomped closer to the bed and dropped a small yellow and blue ball.

The little ball uncurled and revealed itself to be the youngest of Firefly's children, Stormfly. The Nadder hatchling crawled over to Astrid and chirped at her. Astrid whimpered and shut her eyes tight, still slightly afraid, but slowly she reached out with her right hand to touch the baby dragon.

She was surprised when the baby dragon leaned forwards so she could touch her. The hatchling smiled at her and squawked ecstatically. Astrid giggled.

"You're very pretty," she told the hatchling.

Meanwhile, the woman bent down so that she could talk to Astrid.

"Now, little one, what's your name?"

"My name is Astrid."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Exploring the New World

**Exploring the New World**

"That's a pretty name," replied the woman. Astrid blushed and smiled shyly. The woman then pointed at herself.

"My name's Valka," she said, then she pointed at the purple Nadder, "That is Firefly."

Cloudjumper, now sensing that the human hatchling wasn't afraid anymore, emerged from the shadows.

"And that's Cloudjumper," finished Valka. Little Astrid climbed off the bed and slowly walked to the Stormcutter. When he widened his eyes and smiled at her, she felt her confidence return. She smirked.

"You look like an owl," she said cheekily. Cloudjumper rolled his eyes as Valka walked over.

"Told you so," she said. Valka then turned around to face Astrid and asked, "Would you like to see the rest of this place?"

"Um…" Astrid hesitated, unsure of what to do, until baby Stormfly chirped up at her and ran out. Astrid gasped and followed her, paying no attention to Valka who asked her to wait.

"Stormfly! Come back!" cried Astrid. But once she set foot outside the cave, she gasped in awe. Sunlight brought in a lush landscape with lots of beautiful plants and swarms of dragons were flying everywhere. The air was sweet and crisp and the grass felt nice and soft under her bare feet.

"So many colours," she murmured, almost unable to restrain her hyper-excitement. She barely noticed Valka walk up next to her.

"Would you like to see the king?" Valka asked the 4-year-old (who was soon to be 5).

"The king?" asked Astrid curiously. In her short life she had never heard of a dragon king.

"Come on then," said Valka, bending down slightly and taking Astrid by the hand. They walked towards Cloudjumper, who crouched down to let them on.

"Wait! We're going to get on him?!" Astrid squeaked in panic and started to hyperventilate. She tried to pull her small hand away from Valka's, but the woman held her firmly yet gently.

"I promise nothing will happen to you," Valka said. Astrid took a deep breath and calmed herself. Valka sighed with relief, before picking up Astrid and clambering aboard Cloudjumper.

* * *

When Astrid finally saw the King of Dragons – the Bewilderbeast – she felt very small. The magnificence, beauty and majesty of the king made her feel the urge to bow down to it.

The Bewilderbeast inspected her before gently breathing a snowy breath on her. Astrid squealed a little and shivered.

"He likes ya," smiled Valka, gently stroking Astrid's hair free of the snowflakes. Astrid had a big grin on her face that soon turned into a big yawn in less than a minute.

"I guess it's nap time for you, little one," said Valka gently, cradling Astrid in her arms. Astrid pouted.

"I'm not tired," she moaned stubbornly before yawning again.

"Uh huh. Sure," said Valka sarcastically as she motioned for Cloudjumper to fly back into the cave.

Astrid yawned one more time before drifting off peacefully in Valka's arms.

* * *

When Astrid woke up again, she found herself in Valka's bed. There was a small fire going on in the corner and Cloudjumper, who was sitting a few meters away, turned his head to face her.

"Cloudjumper? Is that you?" she mumbled, crawling out of the bed and walking over to the dragon.

Cloudjumper opened his right-side wings a bit so that Astrid could crawl in. Once she was in, he closed his wings so that Astrid was in a protective cocoon of sorts.

"Thank you, you big owl," she giggled before snuggling up, closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep once more.


End file.
